Problem: Daniel ate 1 slice of cake. Brandon ate 3 slices. If there were initially 8 slices, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 4 slices, which leaves 4 out of 8 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{4}{8}$ of the cake remaining.